A Camp Half-Blood Christmas 2013
by PJO FOREVER
Summary: A one-shot about Christmas at CHB.


Percy woke up to people yelling. He got up and yawned. Opening the curtains of his cabin, he looked outside.

There was snow everywhere, and some campers had started a snowball fight. That had been the yelling Percy had heard. He quickly pulled on some clothes and walked outside, where he spotted Annabeth coming out of her cabin.

Percy leaned down and scooped up some snow before yelling, "Annabeth!" She turned toward him, only to get a face full of snow.

Percy couldn't help it, he laughed at the shocked look on her face. In fact, he was so busy laughing, he didn't notice her making a snowball and throwing it at him, until the snowball hit.

He blinked. "Oh, it's on!" The couple started to throw snowballs at each other. Annabeth missed once, when Percy dodged, and hit Nico instead. "Hey!" The younger boy protested, before joining in the fight.

Pretty soon, the whole camp had joined in.

* * *

Breakfast was pretty normal, other than the fact that the Stolls constantly tried to start a food fight. The snowball fight was continued after everyone had eaten; there were no lessons for that day because it was Christmas.

Percy and Annabeth decided to go on a walk through the woods, but brought along weapons, just in case.

As the couple strode through the forest, Annabeth looked up and scowled."Dumb poisonous plants killing the trees."

"What?" Percy asked, clueless as usual.

"Look up, Seaweed Brain. In the trees." Annabeth sighed, pointing at a particular clump of leaves.

"Is that… mistletoe?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. It is."

"Well, we are standing under it…" Percy trailed off, looking at Annabeth.

* * *

After their kissing session, the two came out to help some of the younger campers build snow forts/men.

Lunch was chaotic, because _someone_ -*cough*Stolls*cough*- thought it was funny to paint the tables Green and Red, as well as putting mistletoe _everywhere_.

The Hephaestus had gotten into the spirit, and built a sleigh with reindeer automations pulling it. Meanwhile, the Stolls had taken it upon themselves to decorate the Big House with mistletoe and paint, something Chiron had not appreciated.

(Time Skip)

Everyone was gathered around the campfire, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. "Alright, so we decided to make a song to the tune of Jingle Bells." Conner said while Travis was passing out lyric sheets. "Ready, begin!"

Sing to the tune of Jingle Bells-

_**Crashing through the snow on an automation horse drawn sleigh,**_

_**Over the shields we go, Kronos' minions exploding away,**_

_**Bells on Blackjack's wing, Riptide shining bright,**_

_**What fun it is to slash and swing our clubs and swords tonight,**_

_**Oh! Kronos smells, Kronos smells, Percy's on his way,**_

_**Fighting lots of monsters as he comes to save the day, Hey!**_

_**Kronos smells, Kronos smells, Mrs. O' Leary's come to play,**_

_**Chewing the heads off monsters as she comes to Percy's aid,**_

_**A dream or two ago, I saw a rising tide,**_

_**a horse and eagle fight,**_

_**a thunder bolt by my side,**_

_**the eagle got hit and sank,**_

_**some time the horse had bought,**_

_**Poseidon's face turned blank,**_

_**as he foiled Zeus' plot,**_

_**Oh! Kronos smells, Kronos smells, Percy's on his way,**_

_**fighting lots of monsters as he comes to save the day, Hey!**_

_**Kronos smells, Kronos smells, Mrs. O' Leary's come to play,**_

_**Chewing the heads off monsters as she comes to Percy's aid, Yay!**_

_**Kronos smells, Kronos smells, Percy's on his way,**_

_**fighting lots of monsters as he comes to save the day, Hey!**_

_**Kronos smells, Kronos smells, Mrs. O' Leary's come to play,**_

_**Chewing the heads off monsters as she comes to Percy's aid.**_

* * *

As the campers went back to their cabins, Percy thought he heard the faint jingling of bells. He stopped and listened for a while. "Must've been my imagination." He concluded after hearing nothing.

The next morning, bewildered campers woke up to the sight of a present next to their beds.

_~The End~_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**_


End file.
